User talk:SpartanH116
Collab? Mind if I put New England and Maine's Tentacles as enemies? Maybe a bit of Lore? RE: Collab (03May2019 2:48pm EST) If you wish to collab with any groups or characters I have created in the Fallout universe, please let me know and understand this is also a bigger project than the Fallout Fandom. I have been also working on a Video Game SubMod for the Fallout Mod that is already out that adds New England into the world map so any collabrations and with your permission, I might add your groups/characters as well! Thanks SpartanH116 | David (talk) 19:07, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh My Giddy Aunt! That would just be so cool! I meant more like would you mind if I added about Maine's Tentacles on New England Alliance but GOD! My idea on a mod! Thanks Man! Cheers! Henlaar RE: Oh My Giddy Aunt! No Problem, Henlaar. It is actually a funny thing that you messaged me because your Maine's Tentacles group was actually the first few groups I saw that resided in New England, specifically in Maine/New Hampshire. Originally my buddy (Mason) and I were looking for a Pirate group since there isn't really any "Pirates" in Fallout so we were thinking to add your group as a minor Pirate/Raider team you can play as. The video game is called Hearts of Iron 4 if you are wondering and the mod we are making a submod for is called Old World Blues. :-) Thanks! SpartanH116 | David (talk) 19:07, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hoi4! Wow, this keeps getting better and better! I happen to play Hoi4, so my idea in a Hoi4 mod would be great! So would it be a sought of NCR versus Ceasers Legion thing with New England Alliance and Maine's Tentacles? Or would they just be a minor raider group to the north? Henlaar1 (talk) 09:49, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hearts of Iron IV Your group specifically would be a minor raider group for a while, but as time goes on, it could be its own thing since Maine's Tentacles is Pirates! The New England Alliance isn't going to go after just the NCR or Caesar's Legion but its gonna be a submod that adds the East Coast from East Texas all the way to Maine excluding Florida and Chicago (Plus the states near them.) SpartanH116 | David (talk) 19:06, May 4, 2019 (UTC) RE:About New England Alliance, Vault 116 Welcome to the wiki and thank you for bringing your concerns to me. I've reviewed your pages so far, and this what I have to say. David Washington Although you didn't talk about this page much on my talk page, I'd say this one probably has the most amount of rule violations actually. As was stated previously, we don't really let people just use the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel for character backgrounds most of the time since it leads to a glut of overpowered original characters. That's why rule 14 is there. Also, his origin story is functionally the same as the Sole Survivor's in Fallout 4, a pre-War soldier coming from a vault to to start a new faction in New England. We don't allow player characters on this wiki, due to them also being invariably overpowered, and David seems to be one step away from being a PC. I would have marked this page for deletion for several rule breaks, but I consult with the other admins first. My recommendation for "fixing" this page for the wiki would be changing David Washington's origins from being a vault dweller to something more humble like a wasteland farmer or mercenary. Hell, even David just being a regular Enclave deserter instead of being a Sole Survivor clone would be acceptable. David joining the Brotherhood after leaving the Enclave doesn't really make sense because if that happened the Brotherhood would have already known about the threat of the Enclave and wouldn't have been caught off-guard by the war for Project Purity. My final recommendation would to just make David an average Enclave deserter from the Capitol Wasteland. That's much more plausible than him jumping all over the country over the course of 30 years. Vault 116 Although David Washington had to most number of rule violations, that page could be fixed to meet the standards of the wiki. I'm not sure this could be fixed at all. It's a repeat of Vault 111's experiment and a successful "mega-vault". Neither of these are acceptable. Repeating vault experiments is explicitly against the rules, and that's that. Mega-vaults are not explicitly against the rules, but we've had multiple problems with them in the past. People just dunk thousands of people in vault for two centuries, and nothing goes wrong. I would recommend, if you want to keep the page, removing the cryogenic part of the experiment and just making it a "mega-vault", a vault experiment about overpopulation. That would be acceptable. New England Alliance This one's a bit more complicated. The problems I have with this page are largely the same as with David Washington. I don't mind so much that the group was founded by Enclave deserters, but the fact that directly interact with major canon figures like the Sole Survivor is rule breaking. So yeah, that's my recommendations, a compromise as you say within the bounds of our rules. Right now, your articles won't be marked for deletion, but if your articles remain in their current form, they will be eventually. MongoosePirate (talk) 21:50, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Short Response I thank you for your cooperation. The reason we can be so harsh on this wiki is that in the past people have tried to just completely ignore the rules set up on this wiki and make everything about the Enclave/Brotherhood of Steel. This has happened over and over, so it gets kind of tiresome to sort through everything. That being said, I’m happy to see that you’re willing to work with us on this. I recommend you join our Discord server for more direct communication. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:43, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Ban You've been banned for three days because of your combative attitude toward our administrative team as well as your insistence on trying to skirt the rules via hyperliteral lawyering. Cool off. Next time you have an issue you should bring it up cordially with us. If you had done so in the first place, we would have just clarified the rule for you. OyashiroCursed (talk) 07:56, May 15, 2019 (UTC)